Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for picking pulse crop, said device being provided with a frame, with a picking drum having teeth, which is supported by the frame and which is rotatable about a substantially horizontal axis of rotation, and with a guide plate extending around the drum and co-operating therewith, as well as with transport and cleaning means for the picked pulse crop.